Top Brand October 2019
|image1= |-|Icon= |-|Break= |-|Quest= |caption1= 's Icon |start=10/25/2019 |end=10/31/2019 |gachas= * Fascinated Daydream * Beasts' Fidelity Remix * Carnival of Water Reflection |promotion=Halloween Campaign |previous_event=Fancy Dolls |next_event=Frozen Castle }} Event Summary available from 10/25/2019 to 10/31/2019 with "Prison Escape" themed rewards. Event Story Start Coco: We are having Top Brand this month! Elisa: Rewards for this month are ... fancy police and beautiful prisoner(m) Well, I'll be the police then! Coco: So I will be the prisoner? Oh no... Elisa: I'm just kidding! But I can't stop laughing if I imagine you wear the costume ... lol Coco: Are you still making fun of me?? Tsubaki: I don't think so. Beautiful prisoner costumes sounds kind of wonderful. Coco: Tsubaki is open to everything and it's a great thing. Tsubaki: Rome was not built in a day, so it's a good change to find new yourself. The costumes are revealing, so I have save my cakes! Coco: Okay, let's try our best at everything. Elisa: Now you are motivated! Tsubaki: Then, let's go to the journey of finding new ourselves. Elisa: Well... Top Brand Start! Start! (Story) Top Brand October 2019 - 1.jpg (Story) Top Brand October 2019 - 2.jpg (Story) Top Brand October 2019 - 3.jpg (Story) Top Brand October 2019 - 4.jpg (Story) Top Brand October 2019 - 5.jpg (Story) Top Brand October 2019 - 6.jpg (Story) Top Brand October 2019 - 7.jpg (Story) Top Brand October 2019 - 8.jpg (Story) Top Brand October 2019 - 9.jpg (Story) Top Brand October 2019 - 10.jpg (Story) Top Brand October 2019 - 11.jpg (Story) Top Brand October 2019 - 12.jpg (Story) Top Brand October 2019 - 13.jpg End Tsubaki: We are approaching the finale. Did you find new yourself? Coco: I'm not sure... bbut I don't feel like I did... Elisa: I feel like I am totally different person from I was! Tsubaki: That's amazing! Maybe Coco cares small things too much. Coco: Hmmm, it seems caring the appearance doesn't change anything. Elisa: Right, how you look is not important, but how you think is! Tsubaki: Well, it's finally over, so let's go eat some cakes! Elisa: Changing how you think doesn't change everything, does it? (Story) Top Brand October 2019 - End 1.jpg (Story) Top Brand October 2019 - End 2.jpg (Story) Top Brand October 2019 - End 3.jpg (Story) Top Brand October 2019 - End 4.jpg (Story) Top Brand October 2019 - End 5.jpg (Story) Top Brand October 2019 - End 6.jpg (Story) Top Brand October 2019 - End 7.jpg (Story) Top Brand October 2019 - End 8.jpg Bonuses Super Special Bonus Rank up to Top 200 or Top 1000 for both Term 1 and Term 2 to get another version of the Hairstyle and Face from Term 1's rewards. (From 04/24/2019 (Wed) to 04/30/2019 (Tue) 15:00 (JST)) ※ The reward item will be deposited to your Present Box WITHIN 24 HOURS AFTER EVENT ENDS. Brand Winner's Reward Join the Event and get a Character Decor of Winning Brand♡ Let's have a Show together♡ ※ "Participating Reward" will be deposited to your Present Box within 24 hours after Brand Battle of each Term. ※ It will be only for the customers who earn more than 500,000pt (Bonus) Top Brand October 2019 - Brand Winner's Reward.jpg|Brand Winner's Reward (Avatar Decor) Tsubaki's Microphone Stand ver.A red.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Tsubaki's Microphone Stand ver.A red (Head Accessories) Tsubaki's Crown ver.A red.jpg|(Head Accessories) Tsubaki's Crown ver.A red Images Displays (Display) Top Brand October 2019 - First Half.jpg Notifications (Notification) Top Brand October 2019 - 1.jpg (Notification) Top Brand October 2019 - 2.jpg (Notification) Top Brand October 2019 - 3.jpg (Notification) Top Brand October 2019 - 4.jpg (Notification) Top Brand October 2019 - 5.jpg (Notification) Top Brand October 2019 - 6.jpg Others (Banner) Top Brand October 2019 - Ranking Rewards.jpg (Image) Top Brand October 2019 - 1st Half.jpg (Image) Top Brand October 2019 - 2nd Half.jpg Rewards (Banner) Top Brand October 2019 - Ranking Rewards Term 1.jpg|Ranking Rewards Term 1's Banner (Banner) Top Brand October 2019 - Ranking Rewards Term 2.jpg|Ranking Rewards Term 2's Banner (Banner) Top Brand October 2019 - Daily Showcasing Points Rewards.jpg|Daily Showcasing Points Rewards' Banner Ranking Rewards Term 1 * (Face) Police Girl Lovely Eyed Wondering Face ver.A purple * (Show Items) Moonlight Night Ruin with Police Girl Stage ver.1 * (Tops) Police Girl Frill Lolita Style ver.A pink * (Hairstyle) Police Girl Twin Braided Hair ver.A pink * (Tops) Police Girl Frill Long Uniform ver.A blue * (Pant&Skirt) Police Girl Long Tied Up Bottoms ver.A black * (Avatar Decor) Police Girl Rabbit & Heart Lock Sofa ver.A blue * (Head Accessories) Police Girl Rabbit Charmed Cap ver.A white Term 2 * (Face) Beautiful Prisoner Smirk Face ver.A purple * (Show Items) Beautiful Prisoner's Den Stage ver.1 * (Tops) Beautiful Prisoner Sexy Dress Style ver.A black * (Hairstyle) Beautiful Prisoner Long Wavy Hair ver.A gold * (Tops) Beautiful Prisoner Wing Cute Devil Dress ver.A purple * (Outerwear) Beautiful Prisoner Constraint Chain ver.A black * (Face Accessories) Beautiful Prisoner Devil Appearance ver.A purple * (Shoes) Beautiful Prisoner Huge Handcuffs with Ribbon ver.A pink Daily Showcasing Points Term 1 Rewards * (Hairstyle) Little Guard Bunches Hair with Hat ver.A purple - Day 1 * (Show Items) Little Guard Rose Cage Decor2 ver.1 - Day 2 * (Back Accessories) Beautiful Prisoner Hanging Cage for Spirits ver.A purple - Day 3 (Hairstyle) Little Guard Bunches Hair with Hat ver.A purple.png|(Hairstyle) Little Guard Bunches Hair with Hat ver.A purple (Show Items) Little Guard Rose Cage Decor2 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Little Guard Rose Cage Decor2 ver.1 (Back Accessories) Beautiful Prisoner Hanging Cage for Spirits ver.A purple.jpg|(Back Accessories) Beautiful Prisoner Hanging Cage for Spirits ver.A purple Term 2 * (Hand Accessories) Little Guard Punishment Ribbon Whip ver.A purple - Day 1 * (Tops) Little Guard Frilled Uniform ver.A red - Day 2 (Hand Accessories) Little Guard Punishment Ribbon Whip ver.A purple.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Little Guard Punishment Ribbon Whip ver.A purple (Tops) Little Guard Frilled Uniform ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Little Guard Frilled Uniform ver.A red Profiles (Profile) Top Brand October 2019 - Ranking Rewards Term 1.jpg|Ranking Rewards Term 1's Profile (Profile) Top Brand October 2019 - Ranking Rewards Term 2.jpg|Ranking Rewards Term 2's Profile (Profile) Top Brand October 2019 - Daily Showcasing Points Rewards.jpg|Daily Showcasing Points Rewards' Profile Shows (Show) Top Brand October 2019 - Ranking Rewards Term 1.jpg|Ranking Rewards Term 1's Show (Show) Top Brand October 2019 - Ranking Rewards Term 2.jpg|Ranking Rewards Term 2's Show (Show) Top Brand October 2019 - Daily Showcasing Points Rewards.jpg|Daily Showcasing Points Rewards' Show Trivia * Top Brand Changes includes the following: Category:2019 Category:2019 Event Category:Top Brand Category:Top Brand October 2019